In recent years, since the requirement of functional characteristics of the speaker is increasing on the market, the diaphragm is one of the main components of the vibration sounding of the speaker, the quality of the diaphragm determines the effective frequency range, distortion and sound quality of the speaker, and the diaphragm is a key design to control the sound effect of the speaker. However, the performance of the diaphragm depends on the geometry, the material and the like of the diaphragm; the traditional diaphragm is generally designed as a linear structure or a conical basin-shaped structure, and the material thereof is mostly made of paper, plastic or aluminum, and aluminum alloy and the like. However, the rigidity of the diaphragm of this type of structure or material is not enough, thereby split vibration is easy to be occurred, when the speaker is vibrated at high-frequency, and the sound effect of the speaker is affected.